A Trip To Newcastle
by Underground Belles
Summary: PG for Language. Mary Sue, the sequal to Jareth Has A Bad Week. Red and Starlit find themselves in a predicament again... (Written, obviously, by Red and Starlit!)
1. One Fine Day Well, Evening Anyway!

Oops! I forgot to disclaimer this! I'll get Red to type it, I'm lazy! *grins at all*  
  
Redaura: So, as said before Jareth would kick your ass if you wanted to claim him (he is NOT tame in this fic)  
  
Starlit: When's he ever been tame?  
  
Trent: I second that!  
  
Redaura: Ahem! And the Labyrinth belongs to him too! (*Whispers* I think Jim Henson, David Bowie and co. but don't tell Jareth that!)  
  
Starlit: Right! On with the fic! :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starlitangel64: RED!!! Whoooooo! Girl I've missed you! Haven't spoken in ages!  
  
Redaura25686: Hey! *hugs* How's you?  
  
Starlitangel64: Bored stiff! Haven't had time to do any more fic writing either! *wails*  
  
Redaura25686: How dare you???? No fic???  
  
Starlitangel64: Well, I haven't really felt up to it after - you know.  
  
Redaura25686: *sigh* Me neither. Too freaky, right?  
  
Starlitangel64: *nods* Too freaky. Anyway, what're you doing tomorrow?  
  
Redaura25686: Huh?  
  
Starlitangel64: Tomorrow, you know, like, not quite today, the day after? ;o)  
  
Redaura25686: Oh ha ha! Yes I know, what about tomorrow?  
  
Starlitangel64: Can I come over? I done all my exams, and I'm bored!  
  
Redaura25686: Charming! Yeah, come over!  
  
Red clicked to send a little raspberry-blowing smilie thing to Starlit, but the little "user not available" screen popped up. Starlit was having computer problems.  
  
Or rather brother problems.  
  
"GARETH!" she yelled, half imagining to herself she could see plaster falling from the ceiling. "You better get in here NOW! Like, YESTERDAY!!!"  
  
Gareth sniggered.  
  
"What?" he called from the relative safety of the kitchen. Heather's eyes were spitting fire.  
  
"You pulled the plug again! Last time you pulled the plug you ended up in the Labyrinth, so why the FUCK did you do it again?!"  
  
Gareth shrugged.  
  
"Felt like it."  
  
"GARETH!" Starlit exploded, then sighed and started the computer up again. "Don't bother." She growled. "Just don't bother."  
  
Redaura25686: Wb!  
  
Starlitangel64: Ta. Bloody brother.  
  
Redaura25686: Again?  
  
Starlitangel64: Yup. Little shit.  
  
Redaura25686: Better not do what we did last time.  
  
Starlitangel64: Heck no!  
  
Redaura25686: *lol* So, tomorrow, wanna go shopping or something?  
  
Starlitangel64: *nods* I could do with a new pair of trousers and a new top.  
  
Redaura25686: *lol* You just want one don't you?  
  
Starlitangel64: Yes!  
  
Redaura25686: *g* So, miss the J-man?  
  
Starlitangel64: Like I said earlier (or did I.?) like heck, or just plain no.  
  
Redaura25686: ;o) What about Ben.?  
  
Starlitangel64: *blushes*  
  
Redaura25686: C'mon, own up, spit out, tell!  
  
Starlitangel64: Well.  
  
Redaura25686: Well???  
  
Starlitangel64: Well, we're kinda.  
  
Redaura25686: WHAT???????  
  
Starlitangel64: *whispers* Going out.  
  
Redaura25686: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! You go girl! Yeah! Get in there!  
  
Starlitangel64: *Blushes* oh hush!  
  
Redaura25686: Aw, shy are we??? Ben and Heather up a tree.  
  
Starlitangel64: RED!  
  
Redaura25686: *lol*  
  
Starlit was about to type some impressive abuse to her friend when her screen went dead. She opened her mouth to shout at her brother when she noticed something. It was cold. Very cold. And the curtains to the left of her were moving.  
  
"Just the wind." she mumbled to herself, until she remembered the windows were shut. "Shitshitshitshitshit." she breathed, hoping against hope it wasn't-  
  
"Jareth?!" 


	2. Of All The Arrogant, SelfCentred, Egotis...

Chapter 2. Of All The Arrogant, Egotistical, Self-Centred-!  
  
Starlit folded her arms and tried to look angry as Jareth leaned against the wall, his head tilted to one side and a small smirk on his face. His smirk grew as Starlit looked away.  
  
"What?" she broke the silence reluctantly.  
  
"What?" Jareth repeated, a slightly mocking tone behind his words. Starlit pouted.  
  
"Go away, no, wait, sort out my computer and /then/ go away! And anyway, what're you doing here?" her words came out in a rush. Jareth laughed softly, sending shivers up and down Starlit's spine, and the words Red had typed came flooding back to her:  
  
"Don't defy me Starlit." he warned.  
  
She could imagine that the way Red had meant those words to sound was the way he had just laughed, cruel yet damn sexy! She hated it when this happened!  
  
"Don't laugh." She grumbled. He laughed again and she looked up. He looked her up and down lazily, making her go red.  
  
"Do you ever make an effort to look presentable?" he asked, making Starlit go an even deeper shade of red; she was wearing a large baggy tee shirt and old jeans. She looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Jareth," she put on as sarcastic a voice as she dared. "It's half past ten at night. I'm not going out anywhere, I haven't been anywhere, and I'm not going to /go/ anywhere!"  
  
"Oh really?" Jareth's tone was dangerous, and Starlit grabbed hold of the arms of her chair.  
  
"Really!" she squeaked, looking panicked. Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't bite." he muttered, then smirked slightly, showing his fangs. "Hard."  
  
Starlit looked like she might faint.  
  
"Jareth." she warned. "Don't do that!" she demanded nervously. He shrugged mock-innocently.  
  
"Do what? I can't help it if you drool over me."  
  
"J-J-J-Jareth-!" Starlit's mouth fell open, then she lost her temper slightly from embarrassment. "Go away! Go away!"  
  
"Fine, fine! But I'll be back, remember that Starlit." he faded from sigh. "Remember." his voice echoed. Starlit shivered, then breathed a sigh of relief as her computer started again.  
  
Redaura25686: Wb! Gareth again?  
  
Starlitangel64: No. Worse!  
  
Redaura25686: What?  
  
Starlitangel64: Ever heard the saying "speak of the devil"?  
  
Redaura25686: Yeah  
  
Starlitangel64: Well, you know what it means?  
  
Redaura25686: Yes! What're you talking about??  
  
Starlitangel64: He was here.  
  
Redaura25686: The devil?  
  
Starlitangel64: RED!  
  
Redaura25686: What?  
  
Starlitangel64: J, was here!  
  
Redaura25686: Shit  
  
Starlitangel64: That's what I thought.  
  
Redaura25686: Whaddid you do?  
  
Starlitangel64: Nothing. He's gone.  
  
Redaura25686: Whaddid HE do?  
  
Starlitangel64: Nothing, much, just being the same arrogant shit he's always been!  
  
Redaura25686: Lol! You gotta love it though!  
  
Starlitangel64: Hmph.  
  
Redaura25686: *g* Seriously!  
  
Starlitangel64: Yes! Seriously! You know about Ben! I don't need some arrogant, egotistical shit to come round and mess me up!  
  
Redaura was about to reply when her screen went black. She growled.  
  
"I hate you." She snapped at the computer.  
  
"Thank you." A sarcastic voice virtually oozed through her veins. Red turned round slowly to look at Jareth, leaning arrogantly against the wall as if he owned the place. He probably should!  
  
"J-J-J-Jareth-!" Red stumbled over her words, and Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
"Exactly what Starlit said. Do you two confer about this?" he looked slightly bored. "/I/ never repeat myself." He glanced at Red who was tempted to cower before him, but changed her mind. "So." He changed the subject. "What do you and Starlit plan on doing tomorrow in town?"  
  
Red swallowed hard; he had been listening? Well, watching, reading, but - hey!  
  
"You were snooping on us!" she accused. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Was I?"  
  
Red pouted and folded her arms, and Jareth placed his hand on his forehead.  
  
"You are too much like Starlit." He said simply, and disappeared.  
  
Starlitangel64: Heya, ao-hell playing up again?  
  
Redaura25686: Much much worse! HE was HERE! He came HERE TOO!!!!!  
  
Starlitangel64: Woah, calm down! 's he gone?  
  
Redaura25686: Yes.  
  
Starlitangel64: Then we're okay. I'll catch the seven thirty train, I'll get to yours about ten-ish, yeah?  
  
Redaura25686: Yeah  
  
Starlitangel64: I g2g to bed then! Ttyl!  
  
Redaura25686: Yeah, ttyl, and wear a HUGE nightie, or PJs!  
  
Starlitangel64: *rolls eyes* Bye bye!  
  
Redaura25686: Bye!  
  
Starlitangel64: Byeee!  
  
Redaura25686: See ya!  
  
Starlitangel64: We're gonna be here all night! Bye!  
  
Starlit signed off and shut the computer down, listening to the silence. Her Dad was working night shifts, so all the lights were off, her mother and brother in bed. She walked nervously over to the windows and shut the curtains against the dark night. Yuck. She walked back to her room and changed into the only nightdress she could find: an old one of her mother's, very small and see-through. She hoped silently that Jareth would NOT come and see her like that!!! 


	3. SHOPPING!

Chapter 3. SHOPPING!!!  
  
Starlit yawned as she leaned back in the rather dusty seats of the South West Trains service to London Waterloo, changing at Clapham Junction for Newcastle, where she'd meet Redaura. She rummaged in her bag and retrieved her CD player. She wasn't sure what CD was in it, but stuck her earphones in anyway and clicked 'play'.  
  
She almost yelled aloud as "Underground" started playing. 'How appropriate.' she thought wryly to herself as she looked out of the window thoughtfully. David Bowie had a great voice, she acknowledged that, but Jareth's was more - sensual, more - well - blatantly sexy!  
  
"Starlit!" Red squealed, virtually pouncing on her friend as soon as she stepped off the train. "You've grown!"  
  
Starlit grinned.  
  
"Damn good thing!" she laughed, disentangling herself from Red's arms. "You've had a haircut."  
  
"So've you." Nodded Redaura. "So, where first?"  
  
"The mall," Starlit grinned. "I have a hankering for a new outfit!"  
  
"Oh lordy!" Red groaned, pretending to faint. Starlit shoved her playfully and the two headed off to the shopping centre, chatting nineteen to the dozen in excitement.  
  
"Ready?" Starlit called through the thin wall of the changing room to Red.  
  
"Yup!" she called back. The two girls stepped out of the cubicles and looked at each other. Red pouted. "You look great." She folded her arms. Starlit was wearing a pair of tight leather trousers in red and a stretchy black top that showed off the fact she was rather lucky in the chest department. She shook her head.  
  
"Not as great as you." She pointed out. "At least you can wear halternecks." She grimaced. Red was wearing a pair of baggy green trousers and a matching green halterneck top.  
  
"You still look better than me."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I- you gonna buy that?"  
  
"Yeah, you gonna buy that?"  
  
"Duh!" Starlit giggled and went back into her changing cubicle, humming to herself as she pulled the top off and replaced it with her tight red Lycra one. As she was about to pull the trousers off she happened to glance in the mirror, and froze. There, leaning against the wall with his customary smirk in place, was Jareth. Starlit opened her mouth to scream, he pushed himself off the wall and put his gloved hand across her mouth.  
  
"Do hush," he murmured in her ear. "We don't want everyone to know I'm here. In a woman's changing room, how humiliating." he chuckled softly as she shivered slightly. "Miss me?"  
  
Starlit wondered whether it was wise to bite him, and he released her.  
  
"You were suffocating me." She accused. He laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, so sorry." He looked her up and down. "Leather and Lycra? Suits you."  
  
"Don't start.! Red.!" Starlit called softly.  
  
"Yeah, what? I can't get the top off.!"  
  
"Don't!" Starlit warned. Red, in her room, looked puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I just did."  
  
Starlit groaned and looked back at Jareth, who was still rather uncomfortably close. She was right, she realised, about her thoughts on the train. Bowie was all right, but Jareth was just - Mmm.  
  
"I'm sure Mr Bowie would find your opinion lacking somewhat."  
  
"Oh goddess." Starlit's eyes widened as she realised Jareth had just eavesdropped her thoughts. He smirked, then rolled his eyes as Red knocked on the door.  
  
"C'mon Starlit, we gotta go if we wanna get any more shopping done, and can I take the top off now?"  
  
Starlit looked at Jareth, who smirked at her.  
  
"Perhaps I'll let you off Starlit. But remember what I said, I'm watching you." he faded from sight, and Starlit leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"Starlit?"  
  
"One minute, yeah, get changed." Starlit mumbled, quickly changing her trousers back into the simple black bootlegs she wore. She exited the changing rooms in time to see Red emerging from hers.  
  
"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I wish I had!" 


	4. A Favour

Chapter 4. A Favour.  
  
"So he was just - there?" Red looked at Starlit and shook her head as the dark blonde girl nodded. "That's bad."  
  
"Yeah, 'specially as I have no idea how long he was actually in there for!" she blushed scarlet, and Red looked sympathetic.  
  
"It couldn't have been for that long." she said comfortingly, knowing her friend was extremely self conscious. "You would've noticed!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, wouldn't I?" Starlit tried to cheer herself up and pointed to a park. "C'mon Red, lets go and play on the swings!" she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her along, listening to her half-hearted mumblings of "How old are we?" "If anyone I know sees me you're dead Starlit" "I wish you wouldn't do this.!"  
  
Starlit cackled and dumped her bags on the floor, running at the swings and leaping onto them with the grace and agility only a dancer possessed. Red watched her enviously and scrambled up onto a swing herself.  
  
"Show off."  
  
"Oh moo!" Starlit retorted, hanging herself upside down on the bar. "So," she grinned. "You never did tell me how you got to the Labyrinth with the weird Jazza lookie likie."  
  
Red sighed.  
  
"That weird Jazza lookie likie is his big brother Trent. I spoke to Hoggle, and he sent me to get him."  
  
"Really? Big brother? He didn't look - well he did - but I mean - he - looked a bit - well - you know."  
  
"Mortal?" Red sniggered. "He lives in Newcastle."  
  
"You're kidding me!" Starlit looked amazed. "He doesn't?"  
  
"He does you know!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Look, he does alright!"  
  
"Okay! Well, what else happened?"  
  
"Well, I went to see him, and the first thing he said to me after I'd told him it was because of Jareth I'd come was 'What's he done now?'" Red grinned. "He took me to the Labyrinth and I rescued you."  
  
"Yeah, but - how come, if he's older, how come he's not Goblin King?" Starlit asked. Red shrugged.  
  
"Never asked." She said. Starlit shrugged too.  
  
"Hey!" she grinned, getting an idea. "If the J-man don't leave us alone, we could go to Newcastle and ask his big brother to sort him out!" she cackled. Red shook her head slightly.  
  
"You're mad Starlit." She commented. Starlit poked out her tongue and swung herself the right way round.  
  
"Give you a challenge, betcha can't swing higher than me!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two girls started swinging as Jareth watched. He didn't let them see him, and he was too far away to have heard their conversation. All he was interested in was watching them. He hadn't realised it, but he'd rather missed having someone running around in his Labyrinth, and he had also rather missed Starlit. She was as lippy and as obstinate, with a temper to match his own. He growled to himself and wondered how he could entice her back into the Labyrinth; just watching the expression on her face, and the face of Red, as they had heard the clock strike thirteen.  
  
He wasn't generous to anyone, not anymore. 


	5. Idiot!

"Let's go on the seesaw!"  
  
"Yeah! The seesaw! I ain't been on the seesaw for yonks!"  
  
The two girls rushed in a unannounced race to the innocent, balanced piece of bright plastic and painted metal. They both dived on at exactly the same time and what with Redaura being a little heavier Starlit went three feet off the seat. They amused themselves for a while until a little toddler scared them off, by bawling that he wanted to go on the seesaw. Before his mother came to investigate Redaura leaped off, letting Starlit fall on her side with a thunk.  
  
"OW!" Both disintegrated into hysterics and staggered off as best they could as the little brat got into full voice. They swayed drunkenly on the path, discussing with shop to bust next.  
  
"How bout food?"  
  
"I'm not hungry!"  
  
"You never are! Scrawny...person." Redaura figured calling her friend bitch, even in play wouldn't get her a pit stop.  
  
"Okay. Food it is..."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"After Waterstones!"  
  
"Yeah! I love Waterstones... All those books..." they swayed there, just missing the oncoming traffic.  
  
"You'd think you hadn't seen a car before the way you act across the road!" Starlit chided her friend, after stopping Red from just running across the road.  
  
Red gawked at the cars in mock amazement, "cars?! Cars?! What are they doing on the road?!" she clutched Starlit's arm in mock panic as they marched into the shop. With a long suffering sigh Starlit homed in on the fantasy section of the store, wincing when her friend yipped with delight that a book she really wanted was in stock.  
  
***  
  
Starlit laughed as Reds stomach growled. "Lets get you feed, animal!" Redaura decided not to answer that, but her stomach vibrated again, just as a reminder.  
  
"Lets go across there!" she declared. She dived straight across the road and screamed as she looked straight into a car. 


	6. Another Meeting

Chapter 6.  
  
Trent, who had been keeping a wary eye on the mortals every since they had returned from the Labyrinth, watched Redaura and Starlit negotiating the roads, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mortal children." he chided as he appeared in the road and grabbed Red, yanking her out of the way of the oncoming car. He deposited her safely on the other side of the road and smiled at her. "You really should be more careful, ever read your highway code?"  
  
Red stared at him dumbly: now he was out of the Labyrinth and in the sunlight she could see just how good-looking Trent actually was. She swallowed as he raised one eyebrow. "Highway code?" he repeated teasingly. "Look both ways before you cross?"  
  
"I- oi! Don't make fun!" she pouted. Trent chuckled softly.  
  
"I wasn't, I was merely advising you to read your highway code. I have to go, I actually work, and I'm going to be late."  
  
"You work here?" Red repeated a little dumbly. Trent chuckled again.  
  
"Of course, how else would I be able to live, hmm?"  
  
"Well, you're - you're - well." Red stumbled over her words and Trent sighed.  
  
"Speak later, I'm late." He touched her cheek with one finger, then disappeared from sight.  
  
Starlit bounded up to Red, having just managed to negotiate the traffic.  
  
"Was that that blokey from the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Trent." Red murmured absently, still staring dreamily into the space that Trent had been in. Star sighed and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Home you." She giggled. "After that shock you gave me I need a rest!" 


	7. Wishes

Starlit sat on the floor by Red's bed and looked at the picture in her hand. It was of Jareth, well, David Bowie as Jareth. And really, there wasn't much difference, except Jareth was so much more sexy.  
  
"What you thinking about?" Red murmured, leaning down. "Him?!" she squeaked. Starlit blushed.  
  
"No." she lied. Red snorted.  
  
"You lie well, just not about the J-man. Why're you thinking about him? You got Ben!"  
  
"Yeah, well." Starlit sighed. "True, I got Ben." She put the picture away and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. "I oughta call him soon." she murmured. She thought for a moment, then sat up again. "Hey Red, you think he remembers?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"OH! /Him/!"  
  
"Yes, him."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You think he remembers?"  
  
"What, that we set Trent on him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?" Red looked at Starlit. "Why oh?"  
  
"I was just - wondering."  
  
"Starlit!"  
  
"What?!" Starlit blushed hotly and buried her face in her pillow. Red sighed, then rested her head on her hand.  
  
"I wonder what Trent does."  
  
"What?" Starlit sat up. "Say what?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, just, um, wondering, um, what, um, y'know, um, Trent does, y'know, for a living." Red stuttered. Starlit laughed suddenly.  
  
"Red! You have a crush on Jar-" she stopped. "Trent." She finished. Red went as red as her name.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"You do!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do so!" Starlit threw her pillow at Red, and for about twenty minutes all that could be heard were excited giggles and faint 'pouf' noises as pillows made contact with heads, arms and furniture.  
  
"Gerroff me!" Starlit grumbled. Red was sat on the back of her legs and beating her over the head with a pillow. Red got up.  
  
"Anyway," she said, getting back up onto her bed and putting her pillow under her head. "We should get some sleep. You gotta go home tomorrow, don'tcha?"  
  
"Yeah." Starlit sighed. "Don't wanna, I'm bored there.!" she gave a small laugh and snuggled back down into blankets and duvet on the floor for her. "Never mind." she grinned half heartedly. "I'll be back, you can't get rid o' me /that/ easily!" she laughed and settled down as Red turned out the lights.  
  
It took Red but a few moments to fall asleep, but Starlit stayed awake, staring up into the darkness. She was so confused; she wanted to date Ben, didn't she.?  
  
Still thinking many different thoughts, Starlit dozed off. 


	8. Home Again, Home Again

Alone in a compartment on the train Starlit put her CD player back on again. She liked her Labyrinth soundtrack, but for some reason it was giving her a strange feeling of homesickness. She found herself half missing the Labyrinth -and its ruler of course!- She sighed and switched the CD player off. So much for a blissfully blank journey home! She'd have to actually think. What a jip! Starlit had hoped that she could just listen to music and not think on how much she liked the Goblin King and how much she wished she hadn't been brought home.  
  
Sort of.  
  
"Tickets please." A voice jarred Starlit from her thoughts and she automatically went into her bag to find her return ticket. She didn't notice the slight cooling of the air around her, and nothing seemed out of place until she looked up and her heart leaped upwards to reside in her throat.  
  
"You-!" she squeaked, looking around aimlessly for assistance or escape. There was none. /He/ was stood at the door.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Get out of my compartment." Star growled, surprisingly calm, although her heart was now playing the eighteen twelve overture.  
  
"/Your/ compartment?" Jareth's silky voice teased her. Star almost pouted, but forced herself not to.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No." Jareth chuckled coldly. "I don't forget, you know Star." He chuckled again as Starlit looked confused.  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"Forget what you and your little friend did." Jareth's eyes narrowed coldly, and Starlit shivered as the room cooled even more.  
  
"Trent." She said, suddenly getting it. Jareth's thin lips twisted into a derisive smirk.  
  
"Very perceptive Starlit." He said coldly. "So you see, I don't forget, and I don't forgive."  
  
"Get out." Starlit said, her voice definitely edgy. Jareth laughed aloud.  
  
"No. You see, I've been planning this for a long time, and you're coming with me."  
  
"I don't think so!" Starlit stood up and fell into a defensive stance, her fists clenched. Since her return from the Underground she had taken up Tae Qwon Do. Jareth laughed again.  
  
"You don't think so?" he taunted. "Well, I do." he took a crystal from the air and started to weave it in and out of his fingers, and against her will Starlit found herself staring at it, unable to break the gaze.  
  
Before she knew what had happened she was standing in the throne room again. She stamped her foot angrily.  
  
"JARETH!!!!!" 


End file.
